


Apprivoiser un serpent

by shakeskp



Series: Archivage : Harry Potter [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Written Pre-Order of the Phoenix
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-16
Updated: 2003-05-16
Packaged: 2020-02-04 14:13:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18606166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakeskp/pseuds/shakeskp
Summary: Parce que pour une fois, il a envie de sauver une autre vie que la sienne (+ bonus inédit)





	1. Apprivoiser un serpent

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic fait partie de la Grande Opération Archivage de 2019 ; elle a été publiée pour la première fois sur fanfiction.net en mai 2003.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parce que pour la première fois, il a envie de sauver une autre vie que la sienne.

_Le serpent se glisse à tes pieds, tu ne recules pas. Tu souris et prononces quelques mots, une langue étrangement sensuelle et à la fois effrayante._

_Et là où d'autres seraient partis, prudence, méfiance, tu te penches et lui tends ton bras pour le laisser monter._

_Je sens presque ses écailles froides sur ta  peau tiède, la caresse sans chaleur, mais tu ne frissonnes pas._

_Tu continues à sourire, à parler avec le reptile au regard glacé, à voix basse, comme si quelqu'un pouvait te comprendre. Tes yeux à toi brillent et tu caresses d'une main douce la peau du serpent. Que te raconte-t-il pour que tu souries comme ça ? Quels mensonges ? Quelles paroles mielleuses et illusions de maître ?_

_Toi tu peux lui parler, moi je devine ce qu'il machine._

_Je vois presque les pensées qui défilent dans son cerveau froid comme son cœur, je les sais. Il pense que tu es fou, naïf. Il pense que tu es un idiot, et que tu en mourras._

_Il pense gagner ta confiance, non, en réalité il l'a déjà._

_Il joue juste avec toi, pour savoir où va ton imprudence, ta stupidité. Pour voir s'il pourra s'enrouler autour de ton cou sans que tu le soupçonnes de quoique ce soit, pour voir s'il pourra approcher sa tête de ton visage et de ta gorge._

_Et toi tu ris._

_Tu ris et tu le laisses s'enrouler autour de ton cou, tu laisses sa langue te caresser la gorge, les joues. Tu lui parles toujours, que peux-tu bien lui raconter ?_

_Et le serpent, l'air de rien, t'écoute, se disant qu'il a bien le temps de te mordre, de te tuer, de te faire comprendre que la vie n'est pas si belle._

_Là où il se trompe, c'est que tu le sais déjà… Oui, tu sais que la vie est un piège. Tu sais que tu ne devrais pas te laisser toucher par le venin du serpent. Tu sais que des gens meurent tous les jours. Que personne n'est vraiment heureux et que rien n'est juste._

_Et pourtant tu le laisses faire._

_A quoi ça te sers ?_

_On ne peut pas apprivoiser les serpents, pas plus que les dragons ! Alors pourquoi tu essayes ? Quel est l'intérêt ? Tu as beau dire, c'est comme un suicide. Personne ne tenterait jamais ça._

_Sauf toi._

_Sauf toi qui finis toujours pas donner le bénéfice du doute, par accepter d'écouter celui que tout le monde craint, par accorder une seconde chance._

_Et tout en se disant que tu es idiot, le serpent pose la tête sur ton épaule, ferme les yeux et se laisse bercer par ta voix._

_Et tout en pensant qu'il a tout son temps pour te tuer, le serpent se laisse envelopper par ta chaleur, et sur sa langue, il sent encore le goût de ta peau._

_Et le serpent s'endort, enroulé autour de ton cou, refusant encore la vérité mais sachant déjà au fond lui, tout au fond de lui, que tu l'as déjà empoisonné, sachant qu'il est déjà pris._

_Et à son réveil, le serpent voit ton sourire, tes yeux si verts, si brillants._

_Et il décide que tu lui appartiens. Que c'est à lui, et personne d'autre que revient le droit de te tuer, de te faire souffrir, de te faire pleurer._

_Que c'est à lui que revient le droit de te posséder, de te faire rire, de te faire rêver._

_Tu l'as eu. Apprivoisé. Domestiqué._

_Il a beau se dire que tu lui appartiens, en vérité, c'est lui le prisonnier._

_Et il regarde avec jalousie ceux qui t'approchent et te parlent, et voudrait tous les tuer. C'est un serpent, et il n'y a que toi qui comptes._

_Qu'il t'aime ne veut pas dire qu'il aimera tous les autres._

_Mais il fait un effort, pour toi, et se contente de regarder d'un air méprisant tous ceux qui s'exclament de surprise à le voir si près de toi, tous ceux qui te traitent de fou pour avoir l'idiotie de le laisser faire, tous ceux qui voudraient que tu le repousses, le rejettes, car il est trop dangereux._

_Mais tu souris encore, et secoues la tête._

_« S'il l'avait voulu, il m'aurait tué depuis longtemps… »_

_Et les autres te regardent, fascinés, dégoûtés, impressionnés par ta folie, et jettent un regard à la fois jaloux, effrayé et méfiant vers le serpent._

_Pourquoi lui aurait le droit de te toucher ? Pourquoi lui, alors qu'il existe bien d'autres plus fidèles, plus gentils, plus ouverts, moins dangereux, moins menteurs, moins froids…_

_Et le serpent à son tour, les yeux mi-clos, prêt à bondir sur le moindre moineau qui pourrait te menacer, se demande aussi pourquoi tu l'as choisi, lui…_

_Et là il se rappelle que c'est lui qui est venu vers toi. Et pour la première fois, il a envie de sauver une autre vie que la sienne…_

 

—  Draco ?

Draco Malfoy leva la tête de son parchemin. Harry s'approcha de lui et s'agenouilla à ses côtés, regardant la plume et le papier d'un air curieux.

—  Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je croyais que tu avais fini ton devoir.

—  Je m'avance.

Le Slytherin rangea le parchemin après l'avoir plié sans beaucoup de soin.

—  Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de Sieth ?

—  Il est quelque part dans l'herbe, répondit Harry avant qu'un cri perçant ne le fasse sursauter.

—  Tu ne devrais pas le laisser en liberté comme ça. Ce serpent est un danger public.

Harry lui donna une tape sur la tête.

— Il est inoffensif.   

Draco cacha un sourire amusé et passa les bras autour des épaules de Harry en le voyant frissonner. L'hiver était presque là.

—  Qu'est-ce que tu vas en faire, pendant l'hiver ?

—  Oh, il m'a dit qu'il allait hiberner. Je lui ai parlé de la Chambre des Secrets, au cas où.

Draco manqua d'éclater de rire, et Harry le remarqua.

—  Quoi ?

—  Tu vas nous faire ton Héritier, c'est ça ? Avoue que tu es jaloux, une couleuvre face à un basilic, c'est pas sérieux !

—  Le traite pas de couleuvre, il va se glisser dans ton lit pour te faire peur ! Et puis j'ai pas le choix. Ron refuse de le laisser entrer dans le dortoir.

—  Pour une fois, j'avoue que Weasley est remarquablement sensé… Un serpent apprivoisé. Il n'y a vraiment que toi…

—  Les serpents sont très intelligents, tu sais. Parfois on dirait des êtres humains.

—  Celui-là est un cas particulier, alors. Choisir de se lier avec toi…

Harry lui donna un coup de coude, et Draco en profita pour le déséquilibrer et le faire tomber dans l'herbe. Harry laissa Draco lui retirer ses lunettes et ferma les yeux en sentant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Draco devina la grimace de Weasley, l'air indécis de Granger, désapprobateur de Pansy et le sourire moqueur de Blaise, entendit les sifflements de Finnigan. Mais il s'en fichait, et il approfondit le baiser. Harry passa les bras autour de son cou, lui caressant la nuque.

Draco le garda dans ses bras, même après le baiser, se donna l'illusion que Harry y serait toujours, que rien ne l'arracherait à lui.

Sieth se glissa entre eux et se lova sur la poitrine de Harry. Draco regarda autour de lui, les quelques étudiants qui étaient sortis profiter du soleil de la fin d'automne.

Quelques jours de calme et de paix avant la tourmente.

Car tous les serpents ne se laissaient pas charmer par Harry, et Harry n'aimait pas tous les serpents.

Il y en avait un, puissant, trop puissant, sombre, dont la haine était plus grande que la bonne volonté de Harry. Il y en avait un qui voulait l’étouffer, l'empoisonner.

Darco resserra son étreinte autour des épaules de Harry, sachant parfaitement que rien ne pourrait le protéger, lui encore moins, mais il  se laissait croire qu'il faisait le poids.

Draco se foutait des Moldus, ou même du monde des Sorciers.

Draco vouait juste que Harry reste en vie.

Mais monsieur Potter n'avait pas l'air de faire des efforts. Monsieur Potter en bon Gryffondor se jetait dans les ennuis avec enthousiasme sans se demander comment il s'en sortirait.

Parce que des idiots croyaient en lui et qu'il ne voulait pas les décevoir.

Alors puisque Draco était idiot, qu'il soit un idiot utile.

Parce que pour la première fois, il avait envie de sauver une autre vie que la sienne.


	2. Carpe Diem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — On voit bien Mars, ce soir, déclara Harry d'un ton mystique.  
> Draco le regarda d'un air bizarre. Il doutait de toute façon que Harry voie quoique ce soit, il avait retiré ses lunettes peu après leur course en balai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans le même univers qu'Apprivoiser un serpent, mais je ne l'avais jamais mis en ligne à l'époque, c'est donc une fic inédite ;)  
> Ecrite courant 2003.

— On voit bien Mars, ce soir, déclara Harry d'un ton mystique.

Draco le regarda d'un air bizarre. Il doutait de toute façon que Harry voie quoique ce soit, il avait retiré ses lunettes peu après leur course en balai.

—  Je peux savoir d'où ça vient ? demanda Draco en s'asseyant sur l'herbe du terrain à côté de lui.

Harry étouffa un rire.

—  De loin , dit-il. De notre première année, mais tu détesterais que je te rappelle ce souvenir.

—  Si c'est un souvenir que nous sommes censés avoir en commun, je te crois. A part la fois où Lockart t'as supprimé les os du bras…

—  Oh ça va. Je t'avais ridiculisé au Quidditch. Comme d'hab.

—  Je refuse de commenter. Tu as juste une chance inhumaine.

—  Des excuses, toujours des excuses…Il faudra bien tu admettes que je suis meill…iip !

Draco le renversa sur l'herbe et l'embrassa pour le faire taire, lentement, sensuellement, glissant une main sous le pull et le tee-shirt pour le caresser.

—  Il faut toujours que tu conclues tout par le sexe, hein ? marmonna Harry sur ses lèvres sans l'empêcher de le toucher.

—  Je ne te vois pas te plaindre…

Baiser.

—  Je ne me plains pas.(Baiser) Je comprends parfaitement ton besoin d'affirmer ta supériorité…(Baiser) et montrer ton statut incontesté de mâle Alpha opprimé dans d'autres cadres d'activités…

—  Excuse-moi ? interrompit Draco en le regardant d'un air incrédule.

—  Parfaitement, insista le garçon brun en passant ses bras autour du cou de Draco, une lueur facétieuse dans les yeux. Le sexe est bien la seule chose où tu peux être au-dessus de moi.

Et Harry conclut sa démonstration en croisant les jambes autour de Draco pour le coller à lui, coupant tout élan d'indignation chez son petit ami.

Une demi-heure d'intense pelotage plus tard, Harry prit les bras de Draco pour les mettre autour de lui, et se blottit contre le pull de l'autre garçon, posant sa tête sur son épaule.

—  Tu as froid ?

— Mmmh, acquiesça Harry en mordillant la jonction entre l'épaule et le cou de Draco.

—  Tu veux qu'on remonte ?

—  Non. J'aime bien le froid.

—  Tu es vraiment complètement malade, Harry, tu sais ça ?

—  Mmmh.

—  Aïe-euh ! Fais attention…C'est pas toi qui vas avoir à subir les regards meurtriers et accusateurs de Weasley demain matin ! On dirait que c'est de ma faute…

—  Bien sûr, répliqua Harry avec un petit rire. Tu es un corrupteur.

—  Merci. Aïe-euh ! Sauvage. Ces Gryffondors, aucune civil…Aïe ! Et voilà, j'en ai pour deux semaines à me trimballer ton suçon. Et après on prétend que c'est moi qui suis possessif…

Harry donna un coup de langue sur la peau abîmée et posa de nouveau sa tête contre l'épaule de Draco, fermant les yeux.

Ils gardèrent le silence un instant, Draco caressant d'un mouvement absent le dos d'Harry. Il crut un moment que le Gryffondor s'était endormi, mais au même moment, la voix basse du garçon brun s'éleva :

—  Tu rentres à Noël ?

Draco stoppa la caresse et appuya sa tête contre celle d’Harry.

—  Oui.

Il y eut un silence, puis Harry reprit, d’un ton léger :

—  Ça ira ?

Draco ne répondit pas. Ils n’en parlaient pas, en général. Ils attendaient tranquillement la fin de l’année scolaire pour poser le problème à plat.

Draco ne posait pas de questions quand Harry disparaissait quelques jours et revenait épuisé. Et Harry ne cherchait pas l’ « enrôler ».

—  Ça devrait aller, répondit-il, puis ajouta après un instant : Papa croit encore que je m’amuse avec toi.

—  Tu ne t’amuses pas ? demanda Harry d’un ton faussement indigné.

—  Harry…

—  Si je t’ennuie, faut le dire ! continua le brun en faisait semblant de se lever, et Draco se prit au jeu, le retint, le plaqua par terre et l’embrassa.

Il laissait Harry éviter le sujet pour le moment. Harry ne voulait pas savoir, préférait faire l’autruche pour le moment.

Ça convenait à Draco. Ils avaient encore le temps. Encore un peu.

Pas que le blond y voit un problème quelconque.

Quoiqu’il arrive, il ne serait pas dans le camp opposé d’Harry. Il ne fallait pas confondre. Il n’était ni avec le vieux fou de Dumbledore, ni avec Voldemort.

Il était avec Harry.

Le reste ne le concernait pas. Il s’adapterait. Il était un Malfoy, après tout…Comme son père, Draco était dans le camp qui servait le mieux ses intérêts, et il savait que Lucius respecterait ça. Il serait fou furieux, bien sûr. Mais il l’accepterait, à défaut de comprendre son choix.

Ça Harry ne pouvait pas le concevoir, prisonnier de son rêve où père et fils ne pouvaient qu’être ensemble dans un amour familial, et bla, et bla, et que par conséquent, l’envers serait une confrontation violente où Lucius chercherait désespérément à le retenir dans ce qu’il croit être le mieux pour lui.

Mignon.

La vérité, c’était que si Draco présentait des arguments valables à son père, tout irait bien. Quel que soit le parti gagnant, il y aurait un Malfoy avec eux. Pas que Draco ait l’intention d’être le perdant, bien sûr…

—  J’ai froid, marmonna Harry.

—  Ben voyons.

Ils se levèrent et rentrèrent doucement vers le château. De toute façon, ce n’était pas le moment de parler, ni de réfléchir à tout ça.

La guerre n’était pas encore déclarée. Ils avaient le temps de profiter du moment présent.

 

 

 


End file.
